Surf's Up
by Dakota Kent
Summary: Sandy finally convinces Kirsten to go surfing with him.
1. Morning is our time

**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

Kirsten relaxed in her large, comfortable bed on the brink of consciousness. Not wanting to wake up quite yet, but feeling a pair of eyes upon her, she slowly opened her own eyes to see her husband, Sandy, looking at her from his side of the bed.

"You're staring again," she murmured.

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring you," Sandy replied with a grin. He was continually amazed at how many hours he could spend simply watching his lovely wife sleep.

Kirsten blushed when Sandy continued to watch her. Stretching and burying her face in her pillow, Kirsten smiled. She secretly liked that Sandy watched her while she slept. Besides, she sometimes did the same thing to him.

Sandy could no longer resist, and closed the gap between them by pulling Kirsten over to rest on top of him.

"'Morning beautiful," he whispered.

"'Morning yourself." Kirsten smiled down at him before lightly kissing his lips. Sandy quickly deepened the kiss, leaving them both breathless and lightheaded when it ended.

Kirsten laid her head on Sandy's chest, and he wrapped his arms around her, rubbing the exposed skin below the hem of her shirt. Kirsten always felt so safe in his arms, feeling the rise and fall of his strong chest. When Sandy began to talk, she could feel the vibrations and loved the sensation.

"I was thinking about getting a little surfing in this morning," he said casually.

"Oh, you were?"

Sandy could hear the disappointment in her voice. He looked down and saw a frown forming on her kissable lips. Smirking, Sandy continued. "I was also thinking that you could join me."

Kirsten looked up after hearing these words.

"Sandy, the fish."

"The fish won't bother us." Seeing that this did not convince her, he continued. "But, you could always soak-up the sun on the beach. Far from any fish."

Kirsten could see in his eyes how much he wanted her to go with him, and it was very hard to resist spending a day at the beach with the man she loved. Especially when his hands were now roaming her back underneath her pajama top.

"Come on," he nudged. "How 'bout it?"

"I suppose the beach would be nice," considered Kirsten.

"Oh it would, it would," Sandy urged playfully.

"And I never get enough of seeing you in action."

"So much action, baby."

This drew a laugh from his beautiful wife. "Okay, I'll go."

"Great! We'll leave after breakfast," said Sandy, moving to get up.

Kirsten clung on to him tighter. "Wait a second. I didn't wake up this early on a Saturday for nothing, mister." She jabbed his ribs with her finger to really get her point across.

Intrigued, Sandy remained where he was in bed. Slowly unbuttoning his pajama shirt,

Kirsten continued her seduction. "How about a little warm-up before surfing? I wouldn't want you to pull anything," she said innocently.

Sandy, wrapping his arms around Kirsten's waist, did not intend to get up now.

"Mm, I know a few moves we could use to limber-up," he suggested, before tipping her chin up to brush her lips with his. "It would be a shame to let our morning go to waste."


	2. Beach time is our time too?

Arriving downstairs later that morning, Sandy and Kirsten found Seth and Ryan already eating breakfast and talking about how well their dates went the night before. Well, Seth was talking. Ryan was mostly listening.

"Good morning, boys."

"'Morning dad, mom."

"G'morning," Ryan greeted through a mouthful of cereal.

"So, sounds like you two had fun last night with Summer and Marissa."

"Dad, were you eavesdropping again?" Seth took in his parents' mood. "You two are looking rather chipper this morning. What's going on? Wait, do I want to know?"

Sandy wisely skipped over the part Seth and Ryan would not want to know.

"I convinced your mother to go surfing with me today."

Seth and Ryan looked to Kirsten for confirmation, not believing what Sandy had said.

"No, really, I am." Kirsten noticed their looks of amusement. "Don't look so surprised."

"Sorry, Kirsten" began Ryan, "but it's not something I would've pictured you doing."

"Yeah mom, it's just you-in the ocean on a surfboard-I can't picture it. Oh, wait, yes I can." Seth took on a faraway look, and laughed at the image in his head. This made Sandy and Ryan crack a smile.

"Hey," Kirsten interjected. "I might be really good at surfing," not even convincing herself.

Sandy, Seth, and Ryan once again exchanged bemused looks before breaking into laughter. Kirsten crossed her arms and gave an indignant "humph" in response.

"Honey, I'm sure you'll be great," allayed Sandy, moving to stand beside her.

"It's too late for that now," Kirsten said over dramatically. "I'll just have to prove you all wrong." She flipped her golden hair before walking out of the kitchen.

Sandy set down his coffee mug. "That's my cue. We'll see you this afternoon." Sandy turned and hurried after his wife.

"Barbecue later?" called Seth.

"Sounds great!" came the distant reply.


	3. They looked smaller from over there

After gathering the necessary items, Kirsten and Sandy headed for Sandy's usual surfing spot. As Sandy pulled the car into a parking space, Kirsten looked out at the sun and the surf.

"It's so beautiful here. I can see why you like it so much."

"Yeah, but it's better when you're here." Sandy smiled over at her. Kirsten returned it affectionately.

"The water looks welcoming," Sandy commented. "Shall we go?"

"...Sure." Kirsten's stomach did a nervous little flip-flop. Water was not her element, but it was worth a try if it made Sandy happy.

The two made their way down to the beach. Sandy was in his Hawaiian print shorts and a t-shirt; Kirsten in a sleek, black one-piece with a matching sarong, her hair pulled back. When they neared the water, Sandy set down his board and took off his shirt. Kirsten could not help but to notice his movements and muscles and appreciated what she saw.

"Now who's staring?" he teased.

"I'm not staring, I'm admiring you," she shot back. "You're delicious eye candy." She flashed him a smile.

"Uh-huh, get down there," he pointed to the surfboard lying between them.

"What?"

"Lie down on the board like you're going to paddle out into the water. I'm going to teach you the basics before we go out."

"Oh." Kirsten looked down. "Okay," she complied, shrugging her shoulders.

Untying her sarong, Kirsten laid stomach first on top of the board. Sandy noticed a group of young guys staring at her from a little ways off. He smirked and turned back to also stare at his gorgeous wife.

Once she was situated on the board, Sandy explained some of the basics of surfing, and had Kirsten go through some of the motions.

"Like this?" She asked at one point, pretending to paddle. No response. "Sandy?"

"What? Sorry, I didn't hear you. I was staring at your butt."

"Sandy!" Kirsten cried, blushing.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have such a distracting body."

Kirsten rolled her eyes and stood up to face him. "Okay, enough surfing lessons. Let's get down to business."

"You took the words right out of my mouth, but are you sure you're ready?" You want to watch me first, and then give it a go?"

"Sure, I love watching you." Kirsten crinkled her nose at him.

"Then prepare to be amazed." Sandy kissed her cheek before running out into the ocean, board in hand.

Kirsten sat on the warm sand and watched as her husband glided effortlessly in and out of wave after wave. He made it look so easy that she was actually eager to try it herself. A short time later, Sandy returned to land, shaking his wet hair out of his eyes.

"So?" he asked. "You think you're ready?"

"As ready as I'll ever be. By the way," she said, resting her hands on his chest. "You look pretty good out there."

"I do my best," he said, trying to be humble. "It helps when I have someone to show-off for."

"Glad I could help," Kirsten grinned back at him as she headed for the water.

Sandy led Kirsten as far out as he felt was safe for her first time.

"Now we wait for the perfect wave, my dear."

Kirsten, sitting on the board and facing the beach, looked over her shoulder. She balked at the size of the wave she saw coming her way.

"Um, Sandy..."

"Once it starts carrying you," he said, "stand up on the surfboard and try to stay balanced."

"Right. Balance. Got it, I think."

The wave raced towards Kirsten and quickly swept her towards the beach. Kirsten stood up on the board as swiftly as she could. No sooner had she achieved her balance, then she just as gracefully fell sideways into the waiting water.

Sandy swam to her side and lifted her, coughing and spluttering, above the onslaught of smaller waves.

"Baby, are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she assured him after a coughing fit," but those waves look so much smaller when you're standing on the beach."

Sandy started to chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" She asked, motioning to her sopping wet self.

"A little, yes," Sandy nodded, holding his thumb and index finger millimeters apart. "Just a little."

"Yeah? Well I think _this_ is funny." With that, Kirsten sent a handful of water at his face.

Sandy immediately stopped laughing. "You are asking for it now." He reached for Kirsten and grabbed her wrist while she continued to splash him with her other hand. Pulling her to him, Sandy lifted her in his arms.

"Sandy, you wouldn't."

"You're all wet anyway, what does it matter?"

"Don't-"

Kirsten's objection was cut off when Sandy dropped her back into the water. Kirsten came up behind him and tackled him, but Sandy turned in time to pull her down with him. They came up a few seconds later laughing and holding on to each other, each waiting for the other to make a move.

"Truce?" asked Sandy.

"Truce."

They kissed on it.

"Mm. I prefer this to being tossed into the water; by you or the waves." Kirsten said.

"Me too, but I'll never forget seeing you fall off of that surfboard."

"Thanks a lot."

"I'm kidding, sweetie. You really did a good job for your first time." Sandy complimented his lovely wife, looking down into her sky blue eyes.

"Thanks." Kirsten was glad that she gave surfing a try. She knew she would try anything if it meant spending extra time with Sandy.

"How about we head for home? Seth has a barbecue lunch planned."

"That sounds delicious."

Wading onto the beach, Sandy asked jokingly, "more delicious than I am?"

"Never."

Retrieving his surfboard, Sandy made his way over to Kirsten who was gathering their beachwear. With one last look out at the breathtaking view, they walked back to their car, hand-in-hand.


	4. BBQ

**Thank you to everyone for all the wonderful reviews! I hope you like the rest of my story.**

The car ride home was, for the most part, quiet. Sandy could tell that Kirsten was worn out from the new activity. He was feeling the effects of all the exercise himself. Sandy reached across to Kirsten's seat and took her hand in his own.

"Hey, you awake over there?"

"Yeah, sorry, I guess I'm a little tired."

"Me too. Did you have fun?"

Kirsten looked over at him. "Yes, I did. We should do it again sometime. Eventually, I might even get better than you."

Sandy shrugged. "Dreams have been known to come true." This made Kirsten lean her head back and laugh. Sandy looked at her and smiled. Hearing her laughter could brighten his entire day.

When they got home, Sandy went to put away his surfboard while Kirsten went upstairs to change into a light blue tank top and jeans. When she got to the kitchen, Kirsten saw that Seth and Ryan were outside barbecuing. Knowing that her help probably would not be appreciated, she opted to slouch at the counter and take the chance to recuperate. Surfing was hard!

Approaching the kitchen a few moments later, Sandy came up behind Kirsten and gently squeezed her ribcage, causing her to jump to attention.

"Oh, hi." Kirsten said when she spun around. She noticed that Sandy had also put on a pair of jeans, but still wore the t-shirt from earlier.

"Wow, you're really beat, sweetheart," he observed, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You okay?"

"I'm fine. I think it was the sun more than anything."

"I guess we'll just have to make it an early night," he said, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Kirsten chose not to retort since the boys chose that moment to enter the kitchen. Upon seeing his parents, Seth mentioned to Ryan something about their proximity to one another ruining his appetite. Ryan, amused, just shook his head and put the plate of hamburger patties on the counter. If anyone was used to Seth's sly comments, it was Ryan.

Sandy and Kirsten headed greedily for the food.

"Thanks for having lunch ready, you two. It smells wonderful."

"Ah, anything for you, mom. Besides, you know I love the chance to show off my grillin' skills."

Seated around the patio dining table, the Cohens enjoyed their food and each other's company. Sandy told the boys about Kirsten threatening to get better at surfing than he is.

"Yeah, I don't see that happening, Kirsten."

In return for that remark, she gave Ryan a shocked look. "Hey, someone needs to be on my side." Kirsten looked to Seth for back up.

"Sorry, mom," he said, throwing his hands up innocently. "You and dad taught me never to lie, and if I were to say you could beat dad at surfing--I would be telling pretty much the biggest fib ever."

"Oh, well we wouldn't want that," she replied sarcastically.

"I'm glad we're on the same page. So Ryan," he exclaimed, changing the topic, "we still on for tonight?"

"I'm still coming."

"Coming to what?" Sandy inquired.

"This awesome, humongous, all-night video game extravaganza down at the comic book store. Tonight only-or until we decide to put on another one." Seth spilled all of this rapidly.

Ryan casually picked up where Seth left off. "It's going to be the biggest video game competition Newport has ever seen, probably the only one it's ever seen, and since I've gotten pretty good playing with Seth, I decided why not give it a shot? Besides, it'll be a good chance to get to know more of Seth's kind. His kind has kind of grown on me," he said dryly.

"Aw, you too, man," Seth gushed sarcastically. "Wait, what do you mean 'my kind'?"

"We better go if we wanna get the good controllers."

"Seriously, I have a kind? 'Cause I always thought I was truly one-of-a-kind," Seth continued to ramble as they headed out. "I've held myself above others, actually, my entire life on the notion that..."

"Good night!" Ryan said, now trying to ignore Seth.

"Good night," said Sandy.

"Have fun," Kirsten called back.

"Looks like it's just us tonight," remarked Sandy.

"Looks like it. Plenty of time for us to do the dishes," said Kirsten, picking up everyone's plates and carrying them inside.

Sandy watched her go, knowing she was teasing him. Kirsten was already at the sink when he came in and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know," he whispered into her ear. "There are so many better things to do right now besides the dishes. We can do anything. Just name it."

His offer was hard for Kirsten to resist, his breath on her neck making her knees go weak, but she had a plan. She tossed him a hand towel and said "dry."

"You're not mad about us teasing you earlier?"

"I was never mad. I'm just thinking of a way to get you back. Something at which I can beat the all-talented Sandy Cohen." Suddenly, Kirsten got an idea and cast a glance towards the family room. "How about a video game duel?" She suggested.

Sandy looked her square in the eye. "You're on, baby."


	5. The duel

**Well, here's the last chapter. Thanks everyone for all the kind words about my first story!**

Settling on the couch, Kirsten watched as Sandy turned on the playstation and started up the game.

"Looks like Seth left the last game he played in here." Sandy said, handing Kirsten a controller.

_Star Wars: Episode I: The Phantom Menace _flashed across the screen and a menu popped up as Sandy took his spot on the couch.

"This one okay with you?"

"Okay as any, considering I'm new at this." replied Kirsten.

"Well, we're well matched 'cause I'm no pro. Let's see," Sandy mumbled, trying to set up the game. "Looks like I'm player one. I'll take the guy with crazy war paint and horns. Which one do you want to be?"

"How about the cute little green guy."

"I think that's Yoda, and I'm sure Seth would be scandalized to hear you call him the 'cute little green guy'." Sandy chuckled.

"He is kinda cute, and beside, you're one to talk. 'Guy with crazy war paint'?"

Sandy read aloud the story that appeared before the game actually started. Turning to Kirsten he said "let the games begin."

"I'll try not to make you cry, darling." Kirsten smiled, batting her eyes.

The battle began: Buttons were pushed as light sabers clashed; objections shouted as robes were slashed.

At one point, Sandy tried to get ahead by tickling Kirsten's ribs with one hand. He nearly succeeded when Kirsten almost slid off the sofa in a fit of giggles, but she eventually got even by getting a half nelson grip on him.

All sabotaging aside, the rest of the "duel" went as smoothly as possible with two inexperienced players at the controls. Sandy could not help but laugh at his wife when he glimpsed her out of the corner of his eye. "Sweetheart, I don't think leaning the way you want Yoda to move will actually help him." Kirsten rolled her eyes. "It's all in the thumbs," he continued, clicking away at the controller.

"I'm so lucky to have a teacher like you around," was her sarcastic reply.

"Yeah, well, I have a few other things to teach you. Watch this!"

Instead of Sandy pulling a Jedi mind-trick on Kirsten, Sandy's war paint guy ended up losing his head.

"What happened?" he whined. "How did you do that?" He looked over at Kirsten who appeared to be as equally confused.

"I don't know how I did it. I must've hit some combination of buttons that worked magic for me. Or I'm just that good." She smiled at Sandy cheekily. "Looks like I finally beat you at something." She inched over to his side of the couch.

"I might've let you win." He muttered as Kirsten pushed him down into the cushions to lie on top of him.

"Uh-huh. Just like you let me do that?"

"You know it." Sandy smiled up at her before continuing. "I'm kinda tired."

"Of this?" Kirsten asked with a frown.

"No, of video games. This," he said, indicating their position on the couch, "can definitely continue...upstairs."

"Ooh Mr. Cohen, I like the way you think." Kirsten grinned knowingly. She lifted herself from the couch and sashayed towards the stairs.

"Mrs. Cohen, I love it when you're ostentatious." Kirsten giggled as moved after her, encircling her with his arms and placing a kiss on a different part of her for each step they took to get to their bedroom.

Needless to say, they made it a quick trip.


End file.
